I Want You Back
by sweetcherrylemonade
Summary: DISCONTINUED


_Disclaimer: _you already know Mr. Japanese Man.

* * *

You know that little voice inside your head that tells you not to do something or tells you what not to say in dangerous situations? Like when you're little and your parents just caught you doing something bad and are yelling at you and there's that tiny little voice in your head telling you not to say anything because that will just lead you to more trouble? Yeah, that voice. You probably have that little voice in your head right now too. Well, I don't. Instead, I have a little voice that has her own personality and gets me into the worst kinds of mishaps and deals I never dreamed of being in.

And today, that little voice probably ruined my life. I made a deal with my crush-that-i-probably-will-never-let-go-because-I've-been-liking-him-since-i-was-five-and-now-im-twenty-five.

Yes, that's how bad it is. Ah, life is just great.

...

...

...

...

...

Eff my life.

* * *

It was a nice day-super nice, like 'oh my god, holy cow its so warm but I still need a sweater!' nice day. The sun was shining, the wind was breezy, the trees were lovely, the flowers were gorgeous, the whole day seemed so perfect…except my stupid, inconsiderate, conceited best friend.

"YAMANAKA!" I swear to Kami when I find that fish-fried blond and her ditzy-brained self, I will rip every piece of clothing she has ever owned and make sure all her shoes burn in hell. I will chop her liver up and give it to the lions in Africa and then cook the rest of her and give it to homeless shelters and then chop her hair off and throw it in the gutter-

"Hello, Sakura." Oh, that dumb broad. She's trying to act all sweet and innocent when she's just a deadly beast inside, torturing me. INNOCENT, MY ASS!

"YAMANAKA, YOU DUMB BLONDE! YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL!"

Now, I would have said that and practically jumped her over the counter if it wasn't for the fact that there was a very old grandmother at the counter buying flowers with her oh, so cute nephew that looked barely older than four. Damn.

"Ino, can I PLEASE talk to you in the back?" I say too sweetly, putting on my smile the screamed to Ino 'YOU'RE SO DEAD!'

"Sure, Sakura. Let me just finish helping Miss Takanawa and her cute nephew, Dai, bring their potted flowers outside." And with that, she left her shop to leave me brooding. I stomped right into the back, making sure to have pots shaking in my every step. I was on fire and guess who was going to burn.

"That little piece of-," there was a knock in the back of the door. Huh, strange much? No one usually passed this way except-of course-Shikamaru. I guess I'll let him in since he was as much in trouble for having a girlfriend like Ino and not keeping her on a leash.

I pulled the door open with all my force, making sure my eyes were burning.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU ARE IN-Sasuke?" Whoa. Talk about embarrassing. There, in all his godliness, stood the one and only egotistical (and almighty) Uchiha Sasuke. He stood, holding a potted flower in his hand and a pretty pissed off expression on his face. If he wasn't so gosh darn sexy, I would have laughed. Seriously.

"Hn. Where's Yamanaka?" He even sounded pissier than usual.

"She's helping a customer with her potted flowers in her car. Why? Is there anything you needed?" He practically shoved the dang flower in my hands and turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and putting on a broody mood. Gosh, he was just so darn cute!

"Tell Yamanaka her plan isn't working." I swore I felt my head tilt to the side as I watched his face and noticed that tiny, microscopic redness appearing around his cheek area-

"OH MY GOSH! SASUKE-KUN, ARE YOU BLUSHING?!"

And, STOP! Now, this is the part I was telling you about. I had no one to tell me to keep my mouth shut or else it will get me into the hugest trouble ever. Apparently, Uchihas really take their pride seriously or else this whole ordeal would have never happened. Although, if I just kept my mouth shut and didn't tell the whole world about his sudden blushing, I wouldn't be in this mess, now would I?

"Sakura, s-," I could have sworn his blush got brighter and his face got pissier when my best friend decided to interrupt just in time.

"Who's blushing, Forehead?" Oh, now this was getting into a huge mess. Right when I was about to turn around and tell Ino I was just kidding, I was grabbed and ended up outside and underneath a herd of bushes right next to the Yamanaka door. My mouth was covered and there was a breath trickling on my neck. Oh, shit.

"Forehead? Forehead…? Augh, that girl. I swear…" Then Ino shut the door. Now, this just gets weirder and weirder. I could hear Sasuke whisper some profanities as we stay there. This was pissing me off. I was now dirty, my mouth shut, itchy from the stupid bushes, and still needing to scream at Ino for that stupid stunt she pulled today. So, I did the most reasonable thing anyone named Haruno Sakura with bright pink hair and a killer body would do. I bit him.

"Sakura!" He hissed, pulling his hand away from my mouth. Victory is mine.

"Sasuke-kun, as much as I like having you hold me this way and imagining all the possible things we could be doing right here in this bush and in this position, I really am not in the mood for all this." Hey, might as well be straight off with-wait, what? WHAT?! Kami, I was one stupid pink headed person.

I swear on everything I could hear him blinking. Hell, I would be in a state of shock too if someone said that to me. Ah, shit. That's when he finally let go of me and we both sat there next to each other, wordless. Oh, the joy of being totally embarrassed.

"Sakura." I finally took notice of him standing up, hands in his pockets, and looking in another direction. He seemed to have no emotion on his face as he stared on to the horizon.

"…yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're annoying." And with that, he started to walk off. What the hell was that?! First, he shows up with Ino's flower and saying some random shit. Then, he starts blushing and tackles me down to hide from Ino from finding out he's blushing. Now, he's acting all high and mighty and calling me annoying! Little piece of-

"Yeah?! Well, you're an ass! You don't care about anyone except yourself! You have a huge stick in your ass and sometimes I question if you really are gay since you never seem like any girls around here!" He flinched. Bad sign, bad sign, bad sign.

"Sakura." He turned around and gave me the coldest glare anyone has ever given anyone. I think I need a jacket. "Enough."

"HA! So, you are gay! You aren't denying it! Or maybe its because for once, showing love and affection is something you Uchihas aren't perfect at! That means you aren't perfect at anything! I bet even Naruto is better than you at that!" And that's when I should have covered my mouth and cower because he was in front of me in a flash, practically growling at me.

"Excuse me?" Oh, yeah. He's pissed off now, all right. "You think that dead last can beat me in something as low as love and affection?!"

"Ha! I know he can." I tried to glare back with the same murderous look, but I was failing.

"You don't know what you're saying." He pulled away, same cold façade on his face, and started to walk towards his home. Once again, my mouth had a mind of its own.

"I'll make you a deal, Uchiha." He froze. "I'll give you seven days to prove to me that you can show actual love and affection. Prove that you are capable of actually loving someone and having a chance at rebuilding your clan."

"And if I prove it?"

"Then I'll stop bothering you. I'll stop loving you. I'll stop annoying you." He turned to look at me, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Deal."

"And if you don't-,"

"Trust me, Sakura. I will prove it." And finally, he disappeared. It was then that it hit me what kind of deal I just made with the Sasuke Uchiha. Kami, I was in for some big huge problems for the next seven days. Please tell me I'm dreaming.

"OY, FOREHEAD!" And then I remembered why I was even here in the first place.

"YAMANAKAAAAAAA!"

* * *

A/N: Yup. New story. Bwahahahahahaha! :)


End file.
